Half Love Half Lust
by saphira946
Summary: This is a crossover between Devil May Cry and BloodRayne. Two halfbreeds come together by chance because of a single mission. This is just a demo to see how people like it. I promise to add more if the audiense likes it. Please review.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm sad.**

**This is a BloodRayne/Devil May Cry crossover**

**

* * *

**

**Rayne**-

'sigh' "Another demon misson. Boring."

"Would you stop complaining." Severin replied in his British accent."You complain at the office and you complain about any mission i give you."

"That's because every mission you give me pits me against weak enemies. It's boring." Rayne jumped off of her current perch on the side of a medium sized building anyway. Fighting weaklings was her income right now. She used her natural acrobatic talents to land her swiftly and silently on the ground, her extreme hourglass figure not throwing her off an inch. Her current mission was located north of her current position. There was a recent outburst of random demonic activity. Rumored to be started by a nearby cult called the Students of Darkness. '_What a crappy name' _Rayne thought as she made her way through the dim streets.

Unbeknownst to her, another half-breed of a different type was hunting the same prey.

**

* * *

**

**Dante**-

"Man. Why does it have to rain every time I go on a mission?" The silver haired devil always exaggerated and had a knack for driving his informant, Enzo Ferino up the wall by complaining. Which he did on purpose.

"Would you just shut up and be glad that I got you work you unappreciative nimrod." Enzo had found Dante a job hunting a nearby cult called the Students of Darkness. Dante decided to take rooftops to the slick pothole filled streets. '_Bad idea. The streets roofs are worse then the streets. At least on the streets I have some footing when running in the rain. And why do the bad guys always pick shitty names for their clubs. Couldn't they go with something like Dark Boyscouts?'_


	2. Not the First Date

**chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

**Rayne-**

"So. This is where those freaks are hiding." Rayne silently approached the doors of the abandoned churched with the strange markings on the two rotting front doors. She decided to enter through the care. _' I love big entreances.'_ She easily climbed to the roof of the church. The wetness of the falling off shingles not even fazing her. Rayne crouched to look through a hole in the roof. She couldm't really see anything but she could hear some noisy party crasher inside tearing the place apart.

She could smell the humans yes. But, apparently something went wrong. Something else was in the air. Something powerful. From priar experience she knew what the small was. _'A demon. A big one. This is gonna be fun.'_

"Hey Severin." She whispered into the mike. "Looks like this was a good choice. Nice job.

"What are you talking about? And I always do a good job."

"There's something big down there. Something powerful."

"Be careful Rayne. It's problably a demon that the cult tried to summon."

"I don't know but it's making a big mess from what I can hear. i'm also smelling fresh blood." She found a weak spot directly above the racket then jumped as high as she could go. When she landed she crashed trough with her beloved arm blades spread, spinning as she fell closer to the powerhouse killing everything below.

**

* * *

**

**Dante-**

Even from where he was standing he could see the light in the abandoned church and hear the chanting of voices. Human of course. _'Man. This is just like that one time...'_ He went on reminising for a good five minutes. _'Apparantly this is a long ass ritual.'_ Dante wasn't amused. So he decided to go with his most used entrance. Guns blazing. He didn' even bother to knock he just charged at the unsuspecting cult members inside.

They were walking in a circle around the naked corpse of a man that was busted open where the insides could be viewed. They all stood in shock as the man in the red coat charged through the door, guns ready and a huge grin on his face. a couple of the members ran towards Dante with regular spears. they were killed as soon they they came from the shadows. The other who were chanting a few moments ago decided to rush Dante all at once.

"Oh, so you wanna play that way huh? Ok I can do that." Immediatly he holsteredhis guns and pulled out Rebellion, just a small (not) trincket from his father. The huge sword sliced trough the cult members like the were putty. Blood splattered everywhere. _'Do these guys ever end or has the whole world joined this cult?' _When Dante reached the middle of the room something unexpected happened.

Some red head chick came busting in through the roof with a blade on each arm. The blades were extended as if they were an extension of her arms.

"Well look what we have here." Dante stated with arrogance as he easily dodged her downward pointed blades.

**

* * *

**

**Rayne-**

"Well look what we have here." The silver haired stranger said as he dodged Rayne's blades. From his powerful aura she never had it cross her mind that she'd ever pierce him on their first encounter. He gave her a big grin as he continued to hack at the cult members who fruitlessly kept attacking him.

"What's going on I can't see you?" Severin piped in.

"Remember that demon?"

"Yes, are you fighting it?"

"No. I'm not fighting him."

"What? What's going on and what do you mean by him?"

"The demon is a him and I'm not fighting him. I'm fighting with him." Severin was silent on the other line.

"He looks human but I can smell the demon. So far he's just looking at me while slaughtering the cult and giving me these quirky smiles. If he worked for Brimstone as my field partner, I could get lazy. He's a monster!" Rayne wouldn't admit it now but she was already attracted to this demon. He was handsome and strong. She definately noticed his bright blue eyes. Of course they stood out against his scarlet red coat and silver/white hair.

She didn't have to do anything exept stand and watch. occasionally drinking the would-be runaway member.

**

* * *

**

**Dante-**

_'This chick's hot!'_ Dante thought this to himself as he finished off the remainders. The only flaw she seemingly had was that she was a vampire or something. He could get used to her real fast. As soon as he was done he decided to try and make some convesation.

"So. Who are you talkin too babe?" During the fight (Dante nor this red head stranger could call it a fight. Or even a brawl) Dante heard her talking to what seemed like herself.

"None of you're concern and don't call me babe. We haven't even had a first date yet." Oh yeah. He's liking her already.

"Well then can I at least get your name?"

"Agent BloodRayne. Or just Rayne. You?"

"Well you're the first chick I've met who gave me her name willingly." He knew who ever she was talking to would run a background check on him. If her informer declared them enemies, he'd hate to ruin such a pretty lady.

"I normally don't give out my name. But, something tells me you and I have a lot in common. So, how about that name."_ 'She's persistant. Fine then.'_

"The name's Dante. Now that we know each other, why don't we head over to my place? Don't worry. It's comfy."

"Sure, why not?" He could not believe that she had just said yes. Something was definately up.


	3. WWVD

_**I made things go fast on purpose. Don't worry. All will be revealed **_

**

* * *

**

**Rayne-**

_Dante huh. I wonder who you are. Since you won't tell me I think I'll just keep my secrets to myself too._ Rayne was lost in thought as Dante drove them to his home on a motorcycle that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Earlier this Dante person mentioned his name and offered to take Rayne to his home nearby. He just wanted to get into her pants but Rayne had other lans. Severin told her to go with him so she could find out more about him. He ran a check but didn't find anything on Dante.

"So, why were you there to play with a cult miss vampiress Rayne?"

"My name is just Rayne and I'm not a full vampire. I'm dhampire, half vampire half human." Dante seemed interested in this.

"Don't tell him anymore Rayne untill he tells you something. you might have already given out too much information." Severin ordered her through the mike.

"That doesn't tell me why you were hunting the cult." Dante was certainly smarter than he looked. Rayne had no idea how smart Dante was compared to certain other people. Of course that isn't saying much since Dante usually did not think with his brain.

"Why don't you, tell me something, about you?" Rayne was actually trying to work this guy, without success. Dante didn't go for fancy women. So, Rayne tried a different approach to get info, being herself. For some reason she felt at home with him. He was like her. She could tell. How? She didn't know. She had no clue how alike they were.

**

* * *

**

**Dante-**

_Ok. I think I'm getting somewhere. Hey mom, aren't you proud of me. I'm not thinking with my gut, sword, guns, or dick._ Dante was happy that he was actually using his brain. He knew that he was getting more information out of her then she was out of him. Dante was smart when he wanted to be. He just normally didn't want to be. Not thinking allowed for room for witty remarks to him. At one point during their ride to his place, she tried to be elegant ro sexy, whatever she called it to get some info out of him. But he was never interested in being used and didn't go for classy women. He wasn't going to give her anything untill he hit the jackpot.

"Ok. You wanna know something about me, fine. My name's Dante.

"I already know that."

"Well I'm not telling you anything else until you tell me something." He decided on the childish approach.

"I already told you what I am." He could so tell that she was getting annoyed. Good. Soon, she'd either spill the beans or leave. He would rather choice A.

"That don't count."

"Why not?" Now she was starting to play along. Crap.

"Cuz I said so."

"Ok. Fine. You win. I like fighting with blades." _What? She thinks that she can just spill crappy information and hope to get something good out of me? We'll see about that._

"Well my sword's name is Rebellion. I even have a ton more swords and other weopons like Agni and Rudra and Nevan and ..."_ Oops._

"Yes, good job Rayne. He's not so hard to crack. I'm looking up stuff on those names right now."

"My blades don't have names but what are some of those other names?" _Oooooo! She knows that she got me. Hmmmmm? Mabey I can throw her off and that little voice in her head. WWVD? What Would Vergil Do?_

"Yep, but of course I named most of them myself. I'm talented at naming things, one of my hobbies. I mean there isn't much else for me to do."

**

* * *

**

**Rayne-**

_Crap. I wonder if Severin heard that? He problably knows that we know that he's a demon and he can live for milleniums. He problably just gave us useless information._

"Rayne, I think he just gave us useless information. But I'm going to run it anyways."_ Fine but hurry up. I don't want him to be finished with me before I figure out exactly what he is._ By that time they were arriving in front of the shop named Devil May Cry.


	4. All Is Reveiled:well sort of

Ch.4

**Rayne:**

They pulled in front of an old apartment building with a neon sign that read 'Devil May Cry'. It was at the dead end of a pothole filled alleyway. _Needs a picker-upper but overall not bad, on the outside. _Rayne thought to herself as she approached the buildingThe building was an abandoned apartment building. It had crimson cloth curtains and old fashioned double doors. Avove the entrance was a pink neon sign of a chick holding two guns and "Devil May Cry" in cursive.

On the inside to the right was a band set with speakers and a juke box. Straight ahead was a plain desk with a plain wood chair. It had paperwork on it with an old-OLD-fashioned telephone and a picture of some blonde woman in red. Behind the desk was a giant skin of some hellish creature and all over the walls were the heads of demons. Some of which had knives in them. To the left was a set of stairs and an open lounge. The rug was red and zebra skin while the furniture was red. A couch, a love-seat and a chair all matched each other. A regular wooden coffee table was in the middle of the arrangement and a tall lamp stood between the couch and the love-seat. _Wow, nice place. But too much red and wood which is saying alot since I love red and black._

"Soooo. You like it?" Dante asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yeah, not too shabby. Could use some work but..." Rrrringg. Rrrringgg. Dante rushed over too pick up the antique phone.

"Yeah, Dante here. This'd better be important 'cause I've got some important company...Sure, okay. You can talk to her." He then offered the phone to Rayne."It's for you." Rayne had no clue who it was until she answered the phone.

"Who's asking for me?"

"Who else?" asked the male brittish accent.

"What are you doing?!" _Why would he call like that. I'm on an undercover mission that he forced me on. Why ruin it. He could've just talked to me on the mike._

"Well, it turns out that there is some info on mister Dante here. A friend of mine informed me that him and Dante were old friends. Dante actually is a half-breed.

"Really?!", Rayne was surprised at the new information. _He doesn't look dhampir. Could he be a new species?_

"Well, he's not the kind of half-breed you are, that's obvious. He something stronger than a vampire period. Dante is half-demon."

"You've got to be shitting me." Rayne couldn't believe that she was inthe prescence of a half-demon and didn't even know it. Plus he's been so friendly. What would he want with her?

"No I'm not. Also, he's not just any half-demon, but none other than the son of Sparda."

"..."

"Rayne? Are you there? Hello? Don't make me come up there." Severin was worried that Dante might've heard the conversation and did something to Rayne. But rayne was speechless not because of the shoking info. Not because the demon before her was the son of the dark knight Sparda. but because the son of Sparda was staring at a play-boy bunny magazine and choking on pizza at the moment.

"I'm okay Severin, but I don't think Dante is. I better help before he chokes to death on that pizza." Then she hung up, leaving Severin with the same look she had on her face now on his when she saw the sight.

**Dante:**

The guy on the phone was weird. All he said was, "Let me speak to Rayne." and that was it. how did he know that Rayne was there and how the hell did he get that number. Oh well, he had bigger problems. One of said 'big problems' was now logged in his throat. He accidentally took too big of a bite of pizza and was now choking on it. Rayne at first just stood there with shock by something Mr. English/Great Brittish/Brittish/United Kingdomish said. Then she looked like she just saw something really stupid while looking at Dante. After that she hung up and decided to help. The pizza came up easily with Rayne performing the Heimlich procedure and landed on Dante's desk.

Dante just stared for a little bit at the pizza bite then shrugged.

"Waist not, want not." Then ate the pizza bite. Rayne was disgusted as Dante could easily see, but he didn't care.

"So what you're boyfriend want?" He asked casually like nothing happened.

"He's not my boyfriend and he just wanted to give a heads up on something."

"Oh really, a heads up on what?" Dante had a feeling he knew what the mysterious man wanted to tell Rayne.

"Nothing" She was playing coy, he hated when chicks played coy. Then she did something quite unexpected. Rayne moved, quick as lightning, and stuck both blades into Dante's gut, pinning him to the wall behind him. he mearly stared down at her like she was stupid.

"You left my arms free."He stated with a bored tone. Then just as fast as her, he grbbed her before she could blink and pulled her close. From past experiences, her knew that she was nowhere near as durable as he was, so he was somewhat gentle with her, but not enough so that she'd thik he didn't mean business.

"What do you want with me son of Sparda" She almost spit it into his face. _So she knows._ Dante mused

"I could ask you the same thing" He wasn't goimg to back down.

"What?", she asked genuinly surprised,"I thought you were going to try to torture information out of me."

"What?, now it was his turn to be surprised,"I thought you were sent to assassinate me."

"You men that you didn't even know that I was a Brimstone agent?"

"Well, now I do. And I really don't care. I just wanted to know why you had the same target I did."

"Hmmmm, why did we have the same targets?" She was painfully, obiously smarter then he was.

"Well, I got the call a couple of days ago..." Dante started to explain untill Rayne interupted.

"Could we get out of this position and sit down." They were still in the position of him pinned to the wall and her pulled pervertedly close to him.

"Sure." He had just noticed. They let each other go and went to sit on one of the crimson sofas in his lounge area next to the stairs.

"Okay, I'll start again...

_"Rrrrrrring, rrrrrring, rrrrrrrrring."_

_"Okay, okay, I'm coming" Dante shouted at the phone. When he picked it up, he heard the password for the devil missions that he loved oh so much. This week the password was 'My favorite pizza is toast'. The password changed weekly asnd sometimes it got rediculous. The a creepy voice came on the phone. It sounded like chain smoker who was dieing of lung cancer caused from gas fumes._

_"Please, in two days at midnight, there will be a cult meeting. You must eliminate everything." Then the person hung up. Dante just stared at the phone a little longer then put it down. He searched the demon head covered walls untill he found his calender, which was fram three years ago. He threw it away and went to Walgreen's to buy a new one, then marked to cult meeting one his new, Scooby-Doo calender._

**Rayne:**

"Are you fucking serious, a Scooby-Doo calender?" Rayne stated after hearing the story.

"What? Scooby-Doo rocks." Danted said like a pouting child with a shrug.

"Alright, my turn...

_"Agent BloodRayne, please come to the office for you're next mission."_

_"Damn, I was hoping for a couple of days off." She complained to no one in particular while she strolled to the office. The office was the most plain part in the building being everything in it was either biege or wood of biege wood. With file cabinets and papers everywhere._

_"Agent BloodRayne,"said the guy in the red cloak sitting at the desk,"There is reports of a cult meeting in two days at midnight. We want you to be there."_

_"The one who gave us the report requested that you eliminate absolutly everything"_, _said the other guy in the other red cloak standing by the desk._

_"Whatever, I'll be there."Rayne was already bored. Religious cults, Nazi cults, vampire cults, cults were getting pretty damn boring._

**Dante:**

"So, whoever set the mission, wants us both dead." Dante said with a straight face.

"Yeah. Apparently, they was hoping that we'd kill each other in the rukus." Rayne agreed. _Well, this is going to be one hell of a party. _Dante thought eagerly.

_**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, for taking so long. I didn't know exactly where I wanted this story to go for a while and, after this recent**_ _**storm in St.Louis, the phone lines went down and I have dial up so I couldn't post it. Once again, my apologies.**_

_**Late, late disclaimer: I don't own anything from capcom or the characters or the BloodRayne makers, or anything exept this story.**_


End file.
